Golden Euphoria
by Padfoot2007
Summary: Oliver is waiting patiently for a reply from the professional Quidditch team he applied to. Will he get to play for the team of his dreams? Find out here in this one shot.


**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

After sending numerous applications to Quidditch leagues all over England, Oliver Wood was certain that his chances of playing for a professional Quidditch team were vastly advanced than if he hadn't taken his father's advice and applied only to Puddlemere United - his first choice team. At the thought of his father, Oliver's grin widened as he recalled how his dad -who at one time had played Keeper for Puddlemere- had helped him to become increasingly better at Quidditch over the past eight summers and looking back, Oliver realized just how lucky he was to have a father who was willing to share his plethora of knowledge regarding the game of Quidditch to a son who couldn't keep a proper grip on the broom handle let alone try to play Quidditch when he had first started out. Oliver was grateful that all of this nonsense had been sorted out before he'd gone off to Hogwarts in his first year or who knew how different his experience at school would have been otherwise.

Shuddering at the prospect of a non-Quidditch oriented Hogwarts, Oliver yawned, stretched, and pulled a pair of baggy jeans over a black jumper before descending the boys' dormitory stairs which led directly into the Gryffindor Common Room where a few members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team - mainly the Weasley twins, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell - were passed out on the enormous couch with remnants of the party that had ensued after Gryffindor's victory against Slytherin in Quidditch yesterday littered around them. Shaking his head from side to side at the sight of his sleepy team mates, Oliver crawled through the portrait hole, straightening up as he reached the outside corridor where he spotted several more bleary eyed Gryffindors as they were making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He followed the procession of students all the way to the Great Hall and Oliver took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table on the other side of Percy Weasley who -despite being a pompous jerk most of the time - was still considered a good person in Oliver's book. Piling on all of the goodies his plate could manage, Oliver stuffed his mouth full of food, something that he knew that he'd never do in a million years if this was his last meal before a major game but then again, Oliver had never been so sure of himself as he was at that very moment. Today had a certain feeling of extraordinary events just itching to be revealed and Oliver knew that his dream of playing for Puddlemere United was about to be fufilled.

Any time now, Oliver thought happily to himself, and I'll be a professional Quidditch player.

Just as he reached across the table for a second helping of scrambled eggs, a horned owl swooped down over the top of Oliver's head and dropped a navy blue envelope stamped with a seal of two crossed, golden bulrushes onto Oliver's lap. Watching the owl dive gracefully through an open window until it was no longer in sight, Oliver slid his thumb into the side of the flap and tore the top off of the envelope in a parallel line until he could extract a folded piece of parchment from within the interior. Quickly unfolding the parchment, Oliver eagerly read the contents silently to himself. A feeling of euphoric bliss swept over the seventeen year old as he read and re-read the acceptance letter, unable to control the tsunami of glee brewing inside of him.

Just as he'd predicted, Puddlemere United had taken him on as a new addition to their prestigious squad. His father would be floored by the news and grabbing a quill from his bookbag, Oliver scribbled upon a scrap of parchment that he'd been accepted to Puddlemere United and thanked his father for all of the practice time over the summer to improve his Keeping skills. Stashing away the quill in his rucksack, Oliver slung the bag over one broad shoulder while making the trek to the Owlery with a slight spring in his step as he strolled the corridors.


End file.
